


Una cosa sola

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e10 Hunted, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, POV First Person, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finale della 2x10. I pensieri di Dean dopo lo scoppio della bomba e la presunta morte di Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una cosa sola

Trattengo il respiro, incapace anche di pensare. La benda mi impedisce di parlare, di urlare il tuo nome, nella segreta speranza che tu mi risponda.  
Quella bomba non può aver lasciato molto di te, avrà fatto strage del tuo bel corpo che amo stringere di notte contro di me. All'inizio dicevo di farlo per consolarti, per proteggerti, ma in realtà sono io ad aver bisogno del tuo calore, di sentire il battito del tuo cuore contro il mio.  
Osservo Gordon che si allontana da me e so che lo ucciderò non appena mi avrà liberato; gli converrebbe spararmi subito alla testa perché non gli permetterò di vivere dopo che mi ha tolto te, l'unica cosa bella della mia vita.  
Chiudo gli occhi, le lacrime scendono lente lungo le mie guance, non riesco a fermale.  
Sam...  
Non puoi essere morto, non in questo modo così stupido. Non dovevo dirti quello che mi aveva ordinato papà poco prima di morire, tanto lo sai che non lo avrei mai fatto. Come potevo ucciderti? Sarebbe stato un suicidio perché io senza di te non posso vivere.  
Sei mio fratello, il mio amante, l'unico che abbia mai posseduto il mio cuore. La mia vita senza di te non ha senso, per questo ti ho sempre protetto: avevo paura che qualcuno ti portasse via da me.  
Sam...  
Sento dei rumori alle mie spalle, ma nelle mie orecchie ancora rimbomba il rumore della deflagrazione e non riesco a distinguere le voci che sento in lontananza. Sei tu? Dimmi di sì, ti prego, dimmi che non ti ho ancora perso.  
Tento di liberarmi da queste corde; quello stronzo è un cacciatore e sa come legare una persona. Niente, non riesco a venire da te, non posso difenderti, né stringerti tra le mie braccia, dicendoti che va tutto bene, come quando eravamo bambini. Non ricordo il momento esatto in cui i nostri baci si sono fatti più stretti, i nostri baci più appassionati. È successo e per noi è stato naturale che fosse così, la degna conclusione del nostro amore che non era più solo fraterno. Ad un certo punto le carezze si fecero più maliziose, scendendo sempre più in basso, verso le nostre erezioni. Ci dicevamo che era normale perché ci eravamo 'stimolati', mentre entrambi sapevamo che ci desideravamo, che avevamo bisogno l'uno dell'altro come dell'aria che respiriamo.  
La prima volta che sono entrato in te ho capito di aver raggiunto la perfezione, di essere finalmente completo. Non riuscivo a smettere di guardare i tuoi enormi occhi verdi, resi lucidi dal piacere, e le tue labbra carnose che si aprivano piano per emettere gemiti di piacere.  
E ora tutto questo non c'è più perché sei morto. Un grido animalesco mi sale dalla gola e esce dalla mia bocca, malgrado la benda.  
Ed è allora che sento quel rumore, quei passi alle mie spalle. Non sono quelli di Gordon, sono passi familiari, quelli che mi facevano palpitare il cuore quando li sentivo di notte, prima che tu entrassi di soppiatto nel mio letto, sperando che papà non si accorgesse di noi due.  
Ecco le tue mani su di me, ecco di nuovo il tuo viso sporco e ferito, ma vivo. Vivo.  
“Sam...” è la prima cosa che dico quando mi togli la benda dalla bocca, prima di liberarmi le mani e i piedi. Mi avvento su di te e ti stringo al mio petto, baciandoti le labbra con disperazione.  
Non mi fermi, non mi dici di stare attento perché Gordon potrebbe risvegliarsi da un momento all'altro; il resto del mondo non esiste in questo momento, siamo solo io e te.  
“Temevo di averti perso...” riesco a mormorare a stento.  
“Non mi perderai mai” rispondi con un sorriso felice. “Tu sei la mia vita, posso vivere solo se tu sei con me.”  
Rido e tu mi guardi stranito. Non sai che sono le stesse cose che ho pensato io poco fa. Non abbiamo bisogno di parole, siamo una cosa sola.  
“Ti amo” mormoriamo nello stesso momento, prima di baciarci di nuovo, annullandoci l'uno nell'altro.


End file.
